


Romeo Howls To His Juliet Moon

by BluetheUnicorn27



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby! Argent, Baby! Winchester, Baby!Argent/Winchester, Baby!Winchester/Martin, Bisexual Allison Argent, Bisexual Lydia Martin, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Girl!Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluetheUnicorn27/pseuds/BluetheUnicorn27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is searching for something he's read in books. Stiles is embracing friendship with Lydia Martin, and the makeover it comes with. The Hale pack try to stay out of trouble, the Argents avoid the direct agitation of the growling family, and the Sheriff stands in the middle of it all. So the question is, what will happen when two people who have never before met discover a love that can never be beaten? Will they live or will they die?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Derek as Romeo, Stiles as Juliet, Argents are Capulets, Hales are Montagueish, The Sheriff is the Prince, Jackson is Paris, Isaac is a Mercutio type, Allison is Lord Capuletish, Lydia is Lady Capulet, Kate is a Tybalt type, there aren't really any Montagues because everyone is just happy for Derek, Scott is Benvolioish, and Deaton is Friar Lawrence. It starts sort of R&J and then divulged off to a crazy fun time, hope you enjoy.</p><p>BTW The Winchester Bros show up at some point. </p><p>Warnings: Its pretty Anti Allison, but for plot</p><p>***On Permanent Hiatus***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Police. Bare with me through my own awful writing.

After yet another pointless brawl, Derek found himself looking on as his older sister Laura patched up the bleeding wolves. Laura began scolding them as he dejectedly carried himself up to their large home library to hide away in a dark corner.

“I can’t believe you fools started a fight. We don’t need to get on the Sheriff’s bad side, he already likes the Argents better because his daughter is hanging out with the new girl, Allison.”

“I can’t believe Stiles ditched Scott like that. I get she wants to be like all the other girls, but Argent as a tutor? Not exactly a fun time.” Laura’s younger sister, Cora waltzed in from the kitchen as she spoke.

“Scott and Stiles are still friends, it’s just, Stiles has wanted to be friends with Lydia Martin for years. This is her chance to get what she’s always dreamed of. She still likes us. And Laura, stop telling the pups that John likes the Argents better, he likes us just as well. He has to keep the peace here, it’s his job. And it isn’t his fault that our wolves are more impetuous and lacking in control.” Talia Hale strode in to the room, glaring at the two young wolves that had started a fight with the hunter family. The two impetuous teenage boys, for their part, lowered their gaze sheepishly in the presence of their Alpha.

“Sorry Alpha Hale.” As the two shuffled out miserably, Peter Hale entered with Talia’s husband, Sean.

“Have you seen Derek?”

Laura looked up from where she was packing away the wolfsbane medical kit for hunter caused injuries.

“I swear he was in the room a minute ago. That guy is moping around an awful lot lately. Anybody know why?”

“We were about to ask you the same question. Here comes Scott. Hey, son, come here.” Peter called out to his step-son, as both had become quite close after Peter’s marriage to Scott’s mother Melissa, and his protection of them from his actual father Rafael.

“Hey Dad, Alpha Hale, you guys need something?” Scott smiled his usual crooked smile.

“We were wondering if you knew what was happening with Derek. Is something wrong?”

“He hasn’t told me anything, but he’s also been avoiding people in general. And people have been mentioning that they see him just walking around the woods. Crying.”

“That’s… A little weird. You think you can get him to open up to you?” Talia’s concern over her 27 year old son growing with this new development in his melancholy state.

“Yeah totally, he’s probably up in the library, I asked him to tutor me.” Now it was Peter’s turn to be worried.

“Scott, are you failing your classes?”

“No, just struggling a little. And maybe failing Chemistry but can you really blame me? You know how Harris is with grading fairly and how it isn’t his style of grading at all.”

“You have to take responsibility for your education Scott, now off to tutoring. Better be passing by the time your mother and I have to go and talk to that douchebag. Scoot Scott.” The dopey boy smiled at his dad, before bounding up the stairs to the library, where he found a broody Derek.

“Bad day.”

“Bad everything.”

“What is make you so glum.”

“I thought I was meant to be tutoring you, not spilling about my problems. What am I tutoring you on anyway?”

“Chemistry first. I’m failing. Besides, I’m not allowed to care about my cousin anymore?”

“Why can’t that girl you hang out with all the time tutor you? Isn’t she like near genius? And you are, I just don’t feel like talking.”

“Stiles is in makeover land with Lydia and Allison. Her dad even let her have the week off before the party this weekend. So spill the deets.”

“You sound like a girl.”

“You can not dissuade me from my prying in to your life.”

“Fine, you know Braeden. Well I tried to tell her how I felt, and before I could even get the words out, she mentions that she is taking a vow of celibacy until she finally kills The Desert Wolf, something about wanting to be focused on the job.”

“Well how do you feel… about her… and her weird obsessiveness.”

“I mean, I admire her commitment to her cause. The Desert Wolf has done a lot of bad things, and tracking her down might help a lot of people. But then again, she’s going to waste her entire life chasing a ghost. And then there’s the really self centred part of me, that hates her. I mean, I love her, and I literally can not love again, and this hurt inside my chest. And I can’t stop crying. I just don’t think this whole dating thing suits me.” Scott pats Derek on the back in between sympathetic sniffles.

“Now who’s a girl huh?”

“Right back at you sniffles.”

“Shut up.”

“Well, why don’t we find someone else. I’m sure we can find someone better.”

“Better than the super hot girl giving up her life to hunt a serial killer?”

“You just think she’s amazing because you haven’t ever compared her to anyone. You barely left the house before your little heartbreak hotel episode. We’ll find someone better, and you can stop thinking about whatserface.” Derek looked sceptically at his younger cousin.

“Whatever, no more pity party, study time. What part of Chemistry are you having trouble with?”

“How about all of it?”

Derek shook his head disappointedly.


	2. We Don't Need Another Song About California

Allison Argent and Lydia Martin sit on a picnic bench, both hunkered down in to their homework, though Lydia was flying through the work compared to her friend. Their concentration is lost the minute Lydia’s phone goes off and she checks who has messaged her, snickering at the sight of Stiles’ angry text.

“Stiles finished her beauty appointment?”

“And cursing our names for the Brazilian wax.”

“Well tell her it’s a necessary evil if she doesn’t want to be a virgin forever.”

“Mm, true. Can’t wait to see what Stan has done with her. He really is a miracle worker.” The girls casual conversation is slowed to a halt as Jackson Whittemore brashly strides up to them in his specialised, pompous style.

“Ladies. I was wondering if you could help me with something. If you don’t mind, that is.” His sexy smoulder coupled with a smile that could melt a glacier barely affected the girls.

“Don’t bother being charming Jackson, we're thoroughly not interested. What do you want?”

“Well, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind giving me Stiles’ number, I wanna try and ask her on a date. I assume you were planning on getting her a boyfriend soon after makeover palooza.”

“And it should be you… why?” Lydia raise one perfect eyebrow at him.

“Because you, Lydia darling, never disappoint when it comes to making hot girls. And I’m the hot guy. Figured settling down with a girl would finally get my mother off my back about girl’s and stuff. Plus, regular sex. Who doesn’t want that?”

“Maybe you should let her breathe for a bit, have chance to enjoy being hit on. She’s only just getting to be a normal girl like the rest of us.” Allison attempted to placate Jackson’s need to claim Stiles so quickly.

“I’m not saying force her to do anything. I was planning on being charming and slow. Just, give a hint that I’m interested. I’ll just gauge how she’s feeling at the party this weekend, ok?” Before Allison could continue to disregard Jackson’s interest, Lydia cut in with her own opinion.

“I think it’ll be good for her. What better way to plump up her reputation than at least having the hottest guy in school hit on her. Hopefully she’ll even be interested right back and then dating, and then she’s way popular. Now, come on darling, I have to find Greenberg so I can hand him the last of the invitations for the party.” Lydia packs up her things, waving goodbye to a slyly smiling Jackson as he walked away. They both walked along the sidewalk with their cute pastel backpacks, holding hands and chatting away casually. They finally make it to the local library, where they find Conchobhar Greenberg sitting eating Doritos.

“Hey Greenberg!” Allison always greeted the boy smiling, as she felt bad for him.

“Hey girls. More invitations to hand out?”

“Yeah, thanks for doing this for us. It’s a huge help. Oh and here is $300 for all your trouble.” Lydia casually pulled out 3 $100 bills and handed them to the awkward looking guy.

“Thanks Lydia. This is gonna help out a lot at home. I’ll get this done for you.” Greenberg runs out of the room excitedly.

Meanwhile, Scott has forced Derek to come with him to get coffee from his favourite coffee shop. The two are casually walking down the sidewalk when they crash in to Greenberg.

“Woah, slow down buddy. You ok?” Derek caught the guy before he fell right on his face.

“Yeah, just trying to find some people. But I don’t know where they are.” Greenberg runs a stressed hand down his face.

“Show us the list, maybe we can help.”

“Here.” Greenberg hands Scott the list who looks at it with thought for a moment. “If you want, you guys can come too. As long as you aren’t werewolves I’m sure they wouldn’t mind more people at the party.”

“Okay, well you’ll find Braeden at the archery ranges out on the south edge of town. Danny is at the movies today on a date with his boyfriend. Matt, I wouldn’t know for sure, maybe check out places where people take photos, or drop by his house. And Heather is probably practising soccer at the soccer field of her school. Hope that’s a help dude.”

“You have no idea.”

“Whose party is it anyway, and why are you handing out their invitations.”

“Lydia is paying me to hand them out because she knows my family needs some help. And the party is at the Argent house. Allison and Lydia are doing a coming out for the new an improved Stiles Stilinski.”

“Cool, we’ll try to make it. See you round Greenberg.” The group split, and Derek looked at his young cousin in disbelief.

“Did you not hear what he said. Argent party. No werewolves. They will actually kill me if we go.”

“It’s a masquerade party, and it’s exactly what you need to get over that girl. We go, we look at girls, you find someone gettable to like, and you aren’t moping anymore. Voila, I’m clearly a genius.” Scott looked extremely proud of himself.

“I don’t know Scott, it sounds like a bad idea.” This was the moment that their other friends Isaac and Theo jumped in.

“What’s a bad idea?” The two were very close, and spoke in unison often enough for it not to terrify everyone all the time anymore.

“I told Scott about how upset I am because of stuff with Braeden and stuff… whatever, and his genius idea is going to the masquerade party at the Argent’s place this weekend so I find someone else to like.”

“I agree with your cousin, it’ll be good for you. Besides, even if they are crazy bitches, the girls that run with mini Argent are always the hottest. Truly unfortunate.” Isaac, though he sounded it, wasn’t really all that upset with it. He wasn’t truly part of either family, even by ties of friendship, he was eternally on the fence when it came to the feud.

“You are all insane, but I’ll go, if only to make sure you all don’t end up shot full of wolfsbane.” Derek then began to lead their group back to the home sat upon the Beacon Hills Preserve, trudging as he went.

“You just wanna go because Braeden will be there. I know you boy, you can’t hide nothing from me.” Theo clapped him on the shoulder as they went along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Theo isn't evil, Allison and Lydia are dating, Jackson wants to get with Stiles, Isaac is not currently a wolf, Greenburg is just struggling because of money issues at home. As per usual, Derek is Pouty!Wolf. Hope y'all like it.
> 
> Song is by My Chemical Romance


	3. Cherry Bomb

Miecyslawa Apolonia Stilinksi sat uncomfortably at her desk, typing away as she shifted in pain because of how tender she still was. 

‘Damn beauty queens making me go to a stylist. Better be fucking worth it for all this pain!’

She was brought out of her silent reverie by the opening of her window, followed by the yelps and whispered shouts of “Aw shit!”, as her best friend Scott clambered in from the dark of night. 

“Dude, you could have used the front door. My dad’s cruiser isn’t even here.”

“I’m practicing for when it is. Plus, can’t have your new best friends knowing you’re still hanging out with the relative of a wolf.” Scott petulantly threw himself upon her bed, flopping like a fish on dry land.

“Come on dude, you said you didn’t mind. It’s not going to kill you to have to share me now that I have friends that are girls is it? Think of it this way, at least you no longer have to listen to me complain about bleeding out of my vagina every month.” Stiles went back to typing very vigorously at her laptop, as if she were particularly angry at either her keyboard or whatever she was writing.

“Okay, while all true, TMI. Also, what the hell did that keyboard ever do to you to deserve such a thorough and aggressive pummelling?”

“Practicing a higher vocabulary again? You know there’s is a point when you use too many big words in a sentence and it just sounds like you’re Jackson right?”

“How dare you compare me to the royal douche canoe himself. Such insults are highly… Insulting.” Stiles snorts at the poor boy as he continues. “Whom I passed as he had a very strange conversation with Lydia and Allison, something about planning to woo you, date you, become King and Queen of the school.”

“Are you fucking with me right now? Please tell me you are, because there is no way in his right mind Jackass the Stupid would suggest that. He has done nothing but make fun of me for years, and besides that, does the fact that I’m getting a make-over really mean I have to get a boyfriend straight away? What if I wanted to be a free spirit who let her wings stretch out to fly now that I’d finally emerged like an angel from my cocoon.”

“There are so many mixed metaphors there I don’t even want to contemplate it.”

“I’m just saying, is it so wrong to want to be pretty but not have a boyfriend?” As Stiles turned in her wheelie chair to face her friend, her bedroom door opened up to reveal Lydia and Allison with some food and several movies. Both stopped in their tracks suddenly at the realisation that Scott was in her room.

“Oh! Um, sorry, didn’t mean to walk in on your hang sesh, thought we were having a ‘Best Comedic Chick Flicks Of All Time’ Marathon but if you’re busy.” Allison stumbled a little in the face of what was essentially a Hale.

“It’s fine, Scott was just dropping by to see how I was, I wasn’t expecting you quite so soon. Scoot Scott, it’s girl time.” Stiles made a shooing gesture towards the boy, who looked at her in slight disbelief before trudging over dejectedly to the still open window.

“Everybody keeps telling me to scoot, what is with that?” He mumbled quietly to himself before climbing out the window, whereupon several thuds and a yelp of pain are heard. Stiles leans slightly out the window to look down on her very strange friend.

“Are you okay dude?” A muffled reply of ‘yes’ finds it’s way to the second story of the house. “You do know you could have walked out the front door right?” All three girls giggled at the way he dramatically dragged himself to his feet to stare up at them.

“I realise that now. I will be going. Bye.”

Once Scott had finally left, Stiles closed her window and turned around to find Lydia and Allison looking at her with expressions of distaste.

“What?!”

“What exactly was McCall doing here? You knew we were coming over, and he’s related to those… Things. We get he’s your best friend, but he’s related to monsters. It’s time you start hanging out with the rest of the humans Stiles.” Allison tried her very hardest to stay calm but her distaste of all werewolves slipped through the cracks as she spoke.

“He just showed up, and besides, he’s human just like the rest of us. Yeah, his step-dad is a Hale but he’s still just as human as you or I. His asthma can attest to that. I’m not asking you to spend time with him, I’m just asking you to accept I’m not dissolving a friendship that’s been around since Pre-K.” Stiles paused, looking pleadingly at her two friends, and upon noticing how thoroughly uncomfortable with the thought of a Hale, even by association, was for Allison, she said, “But I promise, I’ll tell him to check if he can come over from now on. We can all try and avoid contact between you guys. It’s hard enough for my dad to keep peace on these streets as it is.”

“Fine, but just. I don’t want to control your life but they are dangerous. You’ve seen what they’ve done, what your father is trying to stop them from doing.”

“They are only dangerous if you provoke them.”

“You provoke everyone.” Lydia pointed out.

“True, and yet here I am, perfectly alive and well. Besides, the only wolf I’ve ever met was Peter, and we’ve all seen Cora around. I have as much contact with actual wolves as you guys.”

“Okay, well I vote we put this behind us. I brought Starburst and Butter Explosion Popcorn and more Starburst, and Pringles, and 3 large boxes of hot chips.” Lydia suddenly changed the subject, flopping on to Stiles’ bed and beginning to lay out the small feast she had procured. “I also placed an order for pizza to be delivered at exactly 6:30 tonight.”

“You know, for such a skinny person, you sure know how to eat.”

“Stiles, you eat more than both of us combined and you’re a stick figure.” Allison gave her a look that spoke volumes of her hypocrisy.

“And yet it doesn’t make any of us any less weird.”

“Well I brought ’10 Thing I Hate About You’, ‘She’s The Man’, ‘Mean Girls’, ‘Clueless’ and ‘Deadpool’ so I think we’ll get through the night.”

“And if we finish all of those, I downloaded that new movie ‘The Final Girls’ the other day so we can watch that.”

“Awesome, so, chuck in Mean Girls! Let’s go Glen Coco!”

All three girls settled down on to Stiles’ bed with the fattening feast laid out in front of them, laughing as Cassidy went through the trials and tribulations of high school. By the end, they had devoured half the Starburst, three bags of popcorn, and a third of the chips. Stiles rolled off the bed sluggishly as the credits began to roll, standing up from her floor to change the disc.

“What next ladies, Emma or the Taming of the Shrew?” Allison looked at her strangely but Lydia continued on as if it were all the same.

“I’m thinking blood and gore so… Ryan Reynolds looking like an old avocado had sex with an older avocado.” Stiles looked at Lydia with great approval in her hazel eyes.

“You are now my favourite.” Stiles turned to the DVD player and switched discs as Allison continue to look at the both of them in great confusion.

“I’m sorry, I need y’all to rewind to, Emma and what now? What movies are you talking about, because those are not the ones I brought.”

“Clueless is the modern version of Emma by Jane Austen, and the Shakespearean play The Taming Of The Shrew is exactly the same as 10 Things I Hate About You. They are modern remakes, it’s pretty obvious.” Stiles, once switching disks, flopped back down on the bed, grabbing a snake from the packet.

“That is the weirdest thing I’ve heard all day. Like way mind blowing.”

“Really, wasn’t for me. No, my mind blowing moment was when I heard Jackson Whittemore plans to hit on me. The girl he has made fun of from the minute I showed up to Kindergarten with 2 pigs tails. And you two didn’t immediately tell him to go fuck himself. That was a pretty weird moment for me.” Allison had the good sense to look a little guilty, but Lydia, in typical Lydia fashion, seemed not to give a single shit.

“It’s the only person that makes sense. You, when you try, are literally the hottest girl in school, which a big thing for me to admit. But I get to be proud of discovering your wasted potential and still being cooler because, I’m me, duh, so it’s a win win. You were going to get hit on anyway, it’s just, I’ve organised it so that the hottest guy will hit on the hottest girl, and the social balance will continue.”

“But he hates me. And I hate him! What’s the point of hitting on me if he knows he’ll get shot down.”

“Because I told him I’d get you to think about it. I’m not demanding you fall in love with him the minute he shows interest. All I’m asking is that you give him the chance to make up for being a douche and earn a relationship with you. Maybe. If you like him.”

“Fine, but only because I’m a soft touch and I’ll give anyone another chance. He better make it worth it though. Because if he is a jerk even once, I am out. Got it? Out.”

“Totally. Now press play, I wanna see them fuck like rabbits for a bit before he gets ugly.”

“Fair enough.”

Allison sat between them, taking a few minutes to tennis match her head between the two, her face an equal mixture of disbelief and weirded out. 

“Y’all need Jesus. Or at least a straight jacket.”

“We both know nothing about me is straight babe.”

“Very very true.”

“Um, ew guys, TMI.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Scott somehow manages to be everywhere all the time, don't know how, but he did. In case you haven't noticed, werewolves are now known the world over and the Argent have been in Beacon Hills for ages. I know I said Allison was a new girl, that's because she's been living in France with her mother from a young age, which I doubt I'll ever outright mention, but yeah, she's fully hunter trained and hates all werewolves. If there's anything else that needs clarification, please comment below, and I will answer ASAP because I'm usually on this site nearly 24/7
> 
> Title is a song by the Runaways


	4. Dancing With Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title song is by Billy Joel

The rest of the week passed with the usual level of boring mundanity, but at this moment, two werewolves and their two friends were walking up the driveway to the impressive Argent mansion, donned with masquerade masks to cover their faces. Derek, as per usual, was sluggishly stomping behind as he grumbled.

“I still think this is a bad idea. Maybe I should just, go home or, be the designated driver.” At this, Isaac turned around to glare at the grumpy wolf.

“You are going to this party, and you will enjoy yourself, if it is the last thing you ever do you big sour idiot. Now get your little furry toosh in to that party and drink something for fuck’s sake!” Isaac shoved Derek in front of him, and they all confidently walked through the entrance to find a packed party. Every human from school had to have been there, plus some from surrounding ones. All for the entrance in to modern society of Stiles Stilinksi. The event would be laughable if everyone wasn’t totally afraid of the wrath of Lydia Martin if anyone called one of her parties anything negative. She was not above castration, a fact that was widely known. Theo looked around at the crowd nervously.

“So, what do you want to do first. Drinks or dance?” Before any of them could answer Theo, the music is cut off and everyone goes goes silent, staring up in awe at Lydia Martin and Allison Argent as they stood at the top of marble stairs, overlooking the crowd from the balcony. The way they demanded and commanded the attention of everyone was almost regal, especially the smug smile on Lydia’s face. 

“Welcome everybody, to a super fun night. Hope you are all having fun tonight.” A short resounding yes is heard from the crowd, slightly stunning the werewolves at the event. “Good. Now, this party is for several reasons, because there are so many things to celebrate. First, my girlfriend moving here from France, because she is fabulous.” Yet another cheer. “Next, I reckon we all need a bit of fun before our end of year exams next week. And last, but not least, tonight is the grand unveiling of Stiles Stilinksi 2.0. She is the same person, I’m just stopping her from dressing in men’s clothes is all.” The crowd laughs a bit, as Lydia and Allison laugh along. Then, a call is heard from behind the curtain that obviously hides Stiles Stilinksi.

“My clothes were comfy ok. Comfort zones aren’t a bad thing.” Her commentary makes the entire crowd chuckle, and even Derek smiles, the laughs get slightly more hearty at Lydia’s reply.

“They are when they come with 3 year old pizza stains and nothing but flannel. Now with out further ado, the exactly the same and awesome, though thoroughly better dressed, Stiles Stilinksi.”

At that, a slender hand pulled apart the thick curtains to reveal a stunning beauty, a woman who seemed all the world to be a visiting supermodel here by accident, hiding the real Stiles behind her. Her tall slender frame was wrapped in a sheer blue dress, the neckline was low, showing the supple curve of her small and pert breasts. The straps crossed at the back to hold it up, but it’s backless-ness stretched tantalisingly till it revealed her tail bone, teasing at the curve of her ass. Overall, the dress was designed to make the previously tomboyish Stiles appear sexy, which, as she teetered gracefully in the very tall black stilettos, descending the stairs with ease, it was obvious she was sexy. It was undoubtable. 

Near the end of the stairs, stood a well dressed attractive young man Derek didn’t recognise, so he inquired with his younger cousin as to the boys name.

“That’s Jackson, he’s the captain of the lacrosse team, and he’s determined to get Stiles to date him. We prefer to call him the Captain of Douchery.”

As she continued to descend, the crowd continued to murmur in amazement as they realised that not all beauty was projected on the outside. It didn’t change their judgemental nature, nor their belief in making fun of ugly people, but it made them forgive Stiles for once being ugly. As if they had the right to forgive her for that.

She finally reached the last few steps after what seemed like an age, but she tripped, causing Scott to snort something about that being a bit more Stiles like. She fell immediately in to Jackson’s arms, as if he had planned for her to trip so he could come swooping in with his heroics. 

“Are you all right Aggie?”

“You haven’t called me that since we were kids.”

“I’ve been a douche since we were kids, a lot of things are changing.”

The entire crowd aww’d at their slightly public moment, but pretended like they weren’t even looking when Stiles’ head snapped to them. Derek pulled his shirt down, stretching it over his lean, muscular frame, casually using his keen werewolf senses to satisfy his curiosity about their conversation.

“So all I had to do to get my friend back was wear a dress? Seems a little vain and judgemental for my taste.”

“I did miss your sarcasm. No matter what I say, it can’t change all of the fuckery over the years, but I would really like to make up for it, if you’ll give me the chance. I always thought you were hot Stilinski, the way you dress doesn’t change that, but I can’t say I’m not the guy that likes to be popular. It’s my personality flaw. Dating you previous to the make over and social re-entry would have been suicide.” Jackson lightly caressed her smooth face, it glowed in the ballroom, pale like the moonlight.

“I’m not going to make it easy for you. No matter how much skin this dress shows, and how I look, I’m not easy.”

“Didn’t expect you to be. I’m gonna go find Danny ok?” Stiles nodded as he kissed her cheek lightly, walking off in to the crowd. Derek looked around himself, seeing the drinks table beside him, and he quickly swiped a can of soda and a beer off of the table before walking towards her. His feet seemed to pull him towards her of their own volition, while his nerves made him feel as though he should turn and run before he mortified himself.

“Need a drink?” Her hazel eyes snapped to his from behind her navy blue mask, carefully accepting the soft drink can and opening it with a manicured finger.

“Soft drink? Seems a bit childish compared to yours.”

“Considering this is a high school party, I know you can’t possibly be old enough.”

“So you’re over 21. What are you doing at a high school party oh great older person.” Her facetiousness made him chuckle a little, his cheeks pushing up the mask a little as he smiled.

“My cousin is here, and I’m making sure he doesn’t die. The kid is a little foolish.”

“Well you are very nice to come look after him. Mind following me out to the garden, I’m not too fond of such large crowds, especially with how many people are staring at me.” Derek placed a large hand softly on her back, leading her out to the garden as he whispered in her ear.

“It’s hard not to look at you, you look like… A shard of moonlight has fallen to earth, blessing us with it’s glorious presence.”

“You, my good sir, are a wordsmith. Yet, I don’t even know your name.” The coy smile she graced him with made his heart flutter.

“You don’t want to know my name.”

“Yes I do.”

“No, you really don’t.”

“Why are you so sure you know what I’m thinking. I could be thinking something completely different.”

“Are you just going to keep bugging me till I give you a name?” He raised one ominous eyebrow at the lithe, pixie-like brunette.

“Yep!” 

“Ian.”

“You don’t seem like an Ian. Middle name I’m guessing, so the real question is, what is with all the mystery? Trying to pull an Angel on me?”

“You are very quick miss Stilinksi. The mystery is more, if the Argents knew who was at their party, the crossbows would be coming out quicker than you could cry werewolf.” Stiles snapped her eyes up to him in surprise.

“That’s a dangerous thing, to come to this party. Here to cause trouble?”

“I was truthful, my cousin and his human friends dragged me along. Can’t say I hate them for it. I got to meet you.”

“Well Ian, it was a pleasure.” Stiles began to stalk back in to the party before Derek called out to her, pulling her back with the rough quality of his deep baritone.

“Why are you letting that guy think he has a chance?”

“Why do you assume he shouldn’t get one?”

“A girl like you. You deserve someone who doesn’t hit on a girl just because she’s hot.”

“Does that make you any better?” She turned back towards him to find their mouths only an inch away, making her involuntarily lick her bow shaped lips. Their tones quickly changed to hoarse, making the air around them sizzle with the unspoken sexual tension between them.

“No, but I have spent all of ten minutes talking to you, and while you are gorgeous, your inquisitive nature is far more… Intriguing. Plus sarcasm is my personal favourite when it comes to subtle forms of wit, and the way you took the fact I was… Well, you took it in your stride, which says one of two things, either you are friends with my kind, or you are just extremely non-judgemental. Based on what I’ve heard at the party, it’s a bit of both. You, my dear, are a rare specimen, as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside, a quality I find most endearing.”

Her smile beamed up at him as she craned her neck, his muscled form towering over her, even in the ridiculous heels.

“Well you are tall, brooding, mysterious, and you have sexy murder eyebrows. I’m afraid I still don’t know much about you. I could guess a bit a suppose.”

“Try me.” His challenge was met with a daring and devious grin set upon her ruby red lips.

“From the way you talk, I’d say your favourite subject was English, you have a love of journalism, and you read a lot of classical literature. You flirt like you are smooth, yet the way you started our conversation spoke volumes of social inadequacies, possible a self imposed hermitage. The way you handed me a soft drink while you drank beer says you like to follow the rules, not usually the kind to risk danger or getting caught, yet the fact that you are here contradicts that statement entirely. That tells me you are loyal, especially to whoever you are here with, which considering you mentioned a cousin, means family is important to you. Did I do well?” 

Derek stood there, slightly shocked at how well the 17 year old had guessed at him.

“Mighty impressive there Holmes, but there is one subtle piece of evidence you seem to have missed.”

“And what is that?”

“My hands, take one look at my hands and I’m sure you’ll guess it.” She stared at his hands for only a moment before recognising the one thing she had missed.

“Guitar.” She spoke with surprise and awe, possibly at her own fumble, possibly at his multitude of talents. “You play the guitar, often from the way the pads of your fingers are raw, not a guitar pick kind of guy. Probably sing too, you have the kind of voice that would suit that.” She gazed up in to his eyes, glinting in the subtle moonlight, reflecting her deepest desires.

“May I kiss you?”

“You are such a gentleman to ask.”

“I figure a beautiful girl like you deserves what little chivalry is left in the world.” No more is said between them as Derek grasps the back of her neck, pulling her in to a soft and sensual kiss. It seemed to last for an age, and though their lips stayed closed, Stiles felt as though this kiss was more potent than any other kiss to have ever been. They parted to breathe, resting their foreheads together.

“It must be a sin to kiss lips as utterly perfect as these.” Derek spoke softly, as if the rest of the world did not exist, his words whispers between soft breaths.

“Then you must have given me your sin in the kissing.”

“I shall have to take it back again.” Derek smiles slyly before delving back to her again, mouth now open, unleashing all of the untouched passion between them. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, though it may have only been a few minutes. However, that eternity was cut short by Scott shouting Derek’s name as he walked out to the garden.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

“Scott? What are you doing here? If Allison or Lydia catch you, you’re dead meat!”

“Stiles? Why are you making out with Derek in the garden?”

“Derek?”

Derek stood there glancing awkwardly between his cousin and his cousin’s best friend.

“Right, well, what do you want Scott? I was kinda in the middle of something.” Derek let his confidence hide his discomfort at the situation, and with the arm still wrapped around her waist, he tugged her slightly closer to him.

“Theo is tired and Isaac is drunk, I was coming to find you so you could drive us home.”

“He had a beer.”

“Babe, I can’t even get tipsy on tequila, let alone beer.”

“Fair point, now go, you two are risking way too much even showing up here. I have to go back to… socialising.” She finished her sentence with such a tone of disgust that her distaste for polite society shone from her pores. Derek shoos the boy away, turning back to the smoking hot brunette in front of him.

“I guess I’ll figure out where you live from Scott. See you around doll face.” He gave her one last quick kiss before slipping away out the garden gate, her shouting after him.

“Nice meeting you…” She then finished quietly, staring after the tall brooding hunk of a man who had already stolen her heart. “Derek Hale.”


	5. I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

“Derek Ian Hale”

She tested the syllable’s on her tongue, they felt so right. But the minute her lips uttered them, she felt the guilty stab inside her mind, reminding her what a bad idea this was. Loving a werewolf. What a stupid coincidence, the first guy to ever really get her and he turns in to a barking little wolf boy every full moon. She slumped on to the banister of Allison’s balcony dejectedly.

“Just my freaking luck. Why couldn’t you be some innocuous cute boy with no connection to this stupid feud.”

“Then I wouldn’t be half as interesting would I?” Stiles jumped with fright, hand held to her heart in a flash.

“Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the fucking Camel! You scared me!” In a sudden moment of recognition, Stiles checks behind her to find the girls both still in the shower… Together. Climbing over the railing, she already begins to question him.

“What are you doing here? If they catch you, they’re gonna turn you in to a were-kebab! You should really get out of here.” By the time she finished her short ramble, she was face to face with his lightly bearded jaw, and suddenly out of breath at his closeness.

“I needed to see you. Well, it’s not really the seeing I wanted to be doing.” Derek closed in on her, his expansive hands sliding past her jaw round to the back of her neck, making her shiver with the anticipation of further contact. Finally, their lips collided, and without prompting, their tongues began to battle against each other. Derek broke from her mouth so he could work his very hardest to elicit delicious moans out of her, sliding his lips across her jawline and down to her neck as she gripped his shirt in unbidden ecstasy.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Derek pulled away to lock eyes with the breathless brunette woman, only leaning back in for another kiss because of the tender way she stroked his face. “Hold on cowboy. We both know we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“And how, pray tell, did you deduce this?”

“First of all, we’re in the Argents backyard, not exactly primo make out location.”

“Okay, that I give, but you sound like you’re talking about more than just the locale. What else?” Derek resigns himself to runs his hands over her ribs absentmindedly, struggling to pull back the mischievous grin on his face.

“Derek, I have a lot of things that I’m responsible for, including what people think of my dad and his positions on issues in the town. What I do determines what people perceive his bias to be in any matter.”

“But you hang out with Allison?”

“And Scott. In that sense it immediately becomes balanced. I start dating an actual Hale, and not just hanging out with the step-son of one, and it looks like my dad sides with the werewolves. As much as we both agree the Argents tend to run more to the vigilante and or terrorist side of the argument, we also would be endangering the county’s trust in him if we favoured supes. People are naturally terrified of what they do not understand and what they can’t control, and while I find you 100% intriguing, 80% of the population fears you guys. Now that I’m stepping in to the lime light, it is especially important that we show no favouritism.”

Stiles stares in to his eyes, showing her conviction in her chocolate brown pools, and she waits for his response, biting her lip anxiously.

“Ok… That makes…” He seems to be struggling to get his words out, when he suddenly breaks away from her to gesticulate in frustration, “Total sense and I can’t derail your argument but I-“

He has reached a volume that worries Stiles that the girls may hear, so she slaps a hand over his mouth and pushes him underneath the balcony just in time as Lydia comes out calling her name.

“I’m down here Lyds.”

“What on earth are you doing? It’s freezing out here! Did I hear voices?”

“I was just talking to myself, as I do. Needed some time away from you two and your shower sex.” Lydia lands a withering stare at her from the balcony, appearing every bit the goddess of mirth she can choose to be at any time. “Fine, it’s only partly that, it’s mostly… I just needed some air. Tonight was awesome, if a bit overwhelming, and I love what you guys have helped me do. You totally Galinda’d my metaphorically green ass and I am so totally grateful for it, but I just… need some space for a bit ok?”

“Fine, just don’t freeze to death out there ok?” She turns to walk back inside before turning around with a look that’s only mildly apologetic. “And you may want to stay out here for a while, we’re not quite… done.”

Stiles shudders with an unspoken ‘gross’ as her friend disappears back in to the room, closing the the doors behind her and unknowingly giving Stiles and her secret would-be lover privacy. Stiles then lands a glare on said young man who is grinning like the cheshire cat, one hand laid on her hip in pure sass.

“What on earth are you smiling at you obnoxiously loud goober?”   
“I think I’m in love with you.”

Stiles stands there for a good minute, staring at the man in front of her before smacking him on the shoulder.

“What the hell?! I say I love you and you hit me?”

“We’ve known each other for a tea total of 3 hours, you need to calm the hell down! Nobody but Ted Mosby says the ‘L’ word this early.” 

“Well I’m sorry for suddenly figuring out that you’re my mate!”

And there is dead silence. Derek tucks in his lips, revealing to naturally inquisitive Stiles that he had said more than he should have.

“Derek?”

“Yes Stiles?”

“What’s a mate?”

“One of the biggest secrets of the were-world.”

“You’ve started the story now, may as well finish it.” Stiles looks at him expectantly, and Derek knows that he’s gotten himself in trouble. This girl may be beautiful, but she also has a habit of figuring out whatever it is you don’t want her to know. He sighs in resignation, earning a triumphant grin from Stiles, who knows that she has won.

“For were’s, we mate for life, it’s a slightly animalistic form of marriage. But to find the right person to spend the rest of your life with, it’s partly destiny, partly animal instinct, and part of it, well love at first sight exists honey, because that’s essentially what it is.”

“So… I’m your mate?”

“Yes, but I never thought I would ever meet you. It’s so rare anyone ever meets them, it has to be the kind of love that matters, whose existence would change everything.”

“Well if this person is who they are meant to be with, then wouldn’t that cause the were-population to drop with every generation, because they can’t procreate?” Derek smiled, stroking her face with a large hand utterly lacking in callouses. ‘God, she is so inquisitive, so… Perfect.’

“Just because they’re perfect, doesn’t mean you can’t be with someone else, were’s having been marrying and having children with anybody they happen to fall in love with, though it is much more human. It’s a slow courting of the party you’re interested in, and even if you marry them, often times, it will result in very little chance of a werewolf birth.”

“Is it different with mates?”

“100% chance of werewolves every time, and there are litters.”

“Litters?” She spoke incredulously.

“Most mates, if they are human, become werewolves to survive giving birth, it can be two to five children at a time.”

“You do realise you met me today and you are now explaining how I’m going to be having up to five of your werewolf children every pregnancy and that we’re destined to be together forever right?”

“It sounds insane but you feel it too don’t you?”

She looks in to his hopeful green eyes, shining like emeralds, searching for a sign of insanity. But deep down she knows, she can admit that she believes him. That she can feel the connection between them. A mixture of being unable to breathe when ever he’s close, and as if she has too much oxygen, like she’s lightheaded, and heavy headed at the exact same time.

“So you’re right, but that doesn’t make this any more safe for anyone involved. If we were to do anything about this, us, Allison would literally skewer you with her bow and arrow. She hates the concept of Scott in my life, and he’s only got a werewolf for a step-dad.”

“I don’t care. I will never care. I love you.” 

The words took Stiles’ breathe away, her legs moving of their own volition towards her mate, her spidery, delicate hands reaching up to stroke his bearded face, pulling him down to her height to connect them by the featheriest of kisses.

“I love you too. You have to go, the girls will be done soon, and they can’t catch you here.”

“I don’t care if they do. I’ll heal… Eventually.”

“Well I do, I happen to like my boyfriends with the normal number of gaping wounds in their body. None. Now go!” Stiles pushes him up the wall, forcing his quick escape.

“Well I’m afraid I’ve already failed you my dear. Simply leaving you leaves a gaping wound in my very soul.” He sits on the wall, swinging his legs childishly.

“Goodbye Romeo!”

“Goodbye my dearest Juliet!” Derek stands with ease, unafraid, back flipping off the wall.

“Show off!”

Stiles holds her hands to her heart, swaying drunkenly even as sober as she is, brushing a hand on her lips. She climbs back up on to the balcony with ease, turning back to look at the crescent moon high in the sky.

“Mrs Miecyslawa Hale. Sounds just right to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey!  
> Look! It's a new chapter! Super proud of this one, kept giving me 'special tingles' every time I read it over. Hope y'all enjoy it, though it may not be your only chapter for a while, looks like I'm feeling inspired.  
> Title is a song by The Ramones


	6. Just a small thing guysssssss

Hey guys, I just finished planning the entire book, and while im still writing it, i now know how it ends, and I now know there will be two other books in their entirety. One of really sweet non angst stuff during the missing 6 years at Yale with Lydia, filling some holes, and one that's just the life of their kids, cus 2nd gen fics are cute so, yea. Also, I'm currently working on editing the entire thing, while also writing and finishing it, so I promise any and all mistakes will be fixe ASAP. Anywhoodles, thanks dudes, hope you enjoy my brain rambles


	7. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy Guys, the title is a song by Beyonce, and from now on they're quite carefully planned to relate to the story, and previously it wasn't really, they were just songs I was in to at the time I posted them.

It’s three weeks later, and in between working at the station, spending time with the two girls who have quickly become two trustworthy friends she couldn’t bear to lose, and trying to get Scott to not talk about what he witnessed at the party in public, Derek and Stiles have squeezed in every moment of making out they can. He’s even taken to climbing in her window each night just so he can see her for even five minutes. But truthfully, they kiss occasionally, sure, they’re still young and hormones are a thing, but they end up spending most of their time talking. About what, you may ask? Anything. They spend hours talking about different books they’ve read, and music they like, and movies Stiles thinks Derek should see. They talk so much that they hardly ever sleep and it only becomes a problem when Stiles falls asleep at the front desk, prompting her father Noah to look worriedly at her and drag her straight to the cruiser to go home. That would be how she ended up where she is, in the cruiser, on her way home with one very worried Sheriff.

“Is something wrong honey? Are you having nightmares again?”

“No Dad, it really isn’t something you have to worry about.”

“You’re falling asleep at work, and you look exhausted. That’s something to worry about kiddo.” His slightly southern lilt gleaming with fatherly concern.

“If I tell you, it has to be the biggest secret ever. Like największy sekret kiedykolwiek.”

“Pulling out the Polish huh? Must be a big secret. You have my word.” Stiles levels him with the most adult eye contact she can muster in her sleep lacking state.

“Swear it.”

“Obiecuję.”

“I met someone… And we’ve been hanging out… In my room… All night… Every night…” She watches her fathers face get more and more worried as she continues. “Just talking, but, it’s kind of complicated.”

“As long as you aren’t making me a grandfather just yet, we should be fine kiddo, just get some sleep sometime.”

“It’s Derek Hale.”

“Come on kid! Just when I thought you were making safe choices!”

“It’s not as if I planned it! Scott dragged him to the party against his will, we met, we hit it off, I found out he was a werewolf, he told me we were magically destined werewolf mates. It’s why it’s so hard, I’m trying to keep it a secret but I’m already in love with him.”

“Mates? Of course you would be!” He rubs a hand over his face anxiously.

“You know what it means?” 

“I have to, it’s my job. So I’m guessing you two won’t be ending this anytime soon.”

“Think of it this way, I was going to tell you soon anyway, we want to get married.” Even as he pulled in to their driveway, the sudden slamming of his foot on the brakes still jolts the both of them.

“You’ve known each other two weeks and you want to get married?! Stiles, that’s insane.”

“Destiny determined us perfect for each other, I don’t think getting married now is gonna change anything.”

“I suppose not, but you’re young still! Don’t you wanna travel the world?”

“Dad, you’ve known the plan, I’m studying criminal law, coming back to Beacon Hills and following in your footsteps. No travelling was ever involved in my equation.”

“So you wanna get married now? Skip all the steps in the middle? And besides, does he even have a plan for his own future?”

“He just got a job as a Literature Professor at Yale, and it was my first choice already. We’ve literally worked out everything Dad, you know how much I pay attention to detail. I’m just asking you to be there.” The pouty desperate look in her eyes reminds the sheriff what is really important in this moment. His beautiful daughter is in love.

“When and where kiddo? I wouldn’t miss it for the world. And we’ll figure out a way to break it to the Argents after the wedding ok?” 

“Thanks Dad. We were thinking next weekend maybe?”

“Your mother and I’s wedding anniversary… You always were a sappy kid. Now come on, the neighbours are starting to look at us funny.”

“That would be because we’ve been sitting in the car talking for like fifteen minutes.”

The two step out of the car, the Sheriff pulling his eighteen year old daughter in to his side as he unlocked their front door. After kissing her forehead, he lets her go, and she begins to rush upstairs. He calls out after her blurring figure.

“And tell Derek he can come down for lunch, I want to meet your fiancé properly.”

Derek does come down, dressed in jeans and a basic shirt, but the way he tip toes down, peering around as if expecting to find the sheriff cleaning his shotgun like Charlie Swan. 

“I’m just heating up the Mac and Cheese Stiles made, no need to worry about the guns coming out son. You eaten her cooking yet?”

“She feeds me whenever I forget to, usually when I’m stuck in a book, she’s very motherly.”

“Habit she picked up after her mother died. I was a mess and she grew up too fast, but I always knew she’d make someone a great wife one day. I didn’t imagine it would be this soon but, I guess you can’t pick and choose.” The Sheriff shrugged as he served out the delectable cheesy meal to three plates on their dining table.

“I was hoping to ask you for her hand, but with everything the way it is, I at least want your opinion on the ring.” Derek pulled a ring box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a golden Claddagh ring, a shining emerald embedded in place of the heart, a large portion of it covered in small glittering diamonds.

“Does it have meaning to you? Other than ‘will you marry me’ of course.”

“It’s from my dad’s side of the family. His parents immigrated from Ireland, and it’s actually a family heirloom passed down through generations. It’s called a Claddagh ring, and it symbolises a promise, a promise of love, of loyalty, and of friendship. I just… I feel like she needs to know this isn’t just because a separate animal personality in my head thinks she’s perfect, I think she’s perfect.”

“Then she’ll love it.” 

They both jump at the feminine voice that reverberates from the bottom of the staircase.

“He’s right, I think it’s su-per romantic Sourwolf. Put a ring on whatever you like mister.” Derek smiles at her impish smirk, tearing up a little too at the realisation that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. 

As he slipped it on, the heart facing towards her fingertips on her left ring finger, he kissed her lightly on the lips, chaste and loving. Even in their sweetest moment, Stiles’ phone began vibrating on the kitchen bench, a call from Allison. The Sheriff picked it up for her, making excuses of extreme exhaustion as for why she couldn’t spend time with them tonight, that she would see them tomorrow for lunch. Stiles held her breathe, finally exhaling when her father said goodbye to the huntress.

“Thank you Dad.”

“No worries kid. Now, time to eat. That gives you the night with your fiancé, but, as I’m not ignorant of your age and bodily autonomy, I’m going to ask that you don’t do whatever celebrating you’re planning on at this house.”

“Gross Dad.”

“Sir, I swear, I wasn’t planning on-”

Stiles cuts off her nervous fiancé with a comforting pat on the shoulder.

“He’s just trying to freak you out hon. Just eat your food.”

The sheriff smirks mischievously as they all begin to eat, delighting in the awkward silence that he’s evoked at the table. He let’s it continue for another minute, before asking Derek what his favourite sport was.

“Baseball, easy. Second favourite is basketball. And I’m not really a football kind of guy. How about you Sheriff?”

“Easily same. The Mets are clearly the best team though right?”

“Sorry Sir, Dodgers are above everyone.” Derek smirks slightly.

“Stiles, you have found someone equally as traitorous as you.” The only response heard is booming laughter, lighting up their house fully.

The rest of the lunch follows in the same comfortable, conversational way, Stiles sitting back and admiring the way two men get along. Part of her was a little proud.

‘Look at my boys go, all baseball and friendship. I did good.’

Even after the food was gone, the two men were continuously gabbing, it was almost like they were young kids again, who had nothing better to do than tell their new friend about all of their favourite things. Finally, the Sheriff looked at the clock, realising it was coming up on 5 o’clock, standing and putting his gun back in to his holster.

“I’ve got more work at the station to do. Now Derek, make sure she gets some sleep tonight, and remember you’ve got an overnight shift tomorrow so you’ll actually have to awake for that.”

“Sir yes sir. Love you Daddy. Don’t eat a burger for dinner, I will check with Clarke.”

“Food Nazi.” Her father kissed her on the forehead, giving a silent clap on Derek’s shoulder before exiting the house, and the two soon to be lovers sit silently. They smile at each other happily, holding hands simply, thumbs rubbing on backs of hands, and they just look at each other.

“We got my dads blessing.”

“Yes we did.”

“And we got the whole night alone.”

“Stiles, you know, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to have sex. Not even once we’re married.”

“Derek, I know we haven't really talked about this, but I’m not a virgin, this isn’t you pressuring me.” Derek sucks in a breathe, holding it as he tries to school his jealous features.

“Can I ask… Who you…”

“Old friend named Heath when I was 16. Not a relationship thing, he just didn’t want to be a virgin any more, and we were friends once upon a time.”

“The Heath that died that time that crazy druid lady tried was sacrificing people?”

“Yeah, it’s why her power failed when your mother stopped her, she thought he was a virgin, but missed it by about two minutes. Please tell me you aren’t angry.”

“I… I’m not upset you had sex, a little jealous maybe, but not upset. I don’t really have a right to feel anything, it’s not like I’m a virgin either.”

“Do you want to tell me…” Stiles wrung her hands anxiously. “ ‘Cause I’m also feeling a smidgen jealous.”

“Kate Argent seduced me, gained my trust, and then tried to trap my family and burn them alive. Then I went to college, came back, and I’ve been a social recluse since.”

“That woman gives me the creeps. She always seemed kind of… I don’t know, perky and rape-ish. You do know she’s visiting next week to see Allison right?”

“God, I’ve been so distracted by you, I didn’t even hear about it. She… is.” He pauses, clearly uncomfortable or worried by the conversation. “She kind of, is still something that is a big part of why I’m so attached to you. I know that you won’t ever do that to me, but I also sometimes feel that I don’t deserve you.”

Stiles stands very suddenly, still not letting go of Derek’s far larger hand, sliding on to his lap and delicately caressing his lightly bearded face.

“You are worthy of anything you want. You are, in fact, so worthy, that the universe made me for you, ok? You are perfect, and wonderful, and I love you.” Derek’s eyes snapped up to hers at her words.

“That’s the first time you’ve said that.”

“Yes it is.”

“I love you too.”

“Good to kno-“ Stiles is cut off by the sudden pressing of their lips together, fierce and passionately colliding like two opposing fires, and blending like water and cordial. Their breaths shallow and rushed in between collisions, as if they would rather breathe in each other than bother with oxygen.

“We should go back to mine.”

“Yeah, we should.”

The two breathless soon-to-be lovers held hands as they walked out of the now locked house, in to Derek’s Camaro, and drove off to Derek’s loft to indulge in the throes of their passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the new chapter, and there's a lot of stuff going on, and it probably doesn't make a lot of sense.
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> Next chapter is going to be pure smut, because they have hot sexy times, so if you don't wanna read that, skip it. It probably won't be that steamy, as I haven't actually had sex, so I don't know what the shit I'm meant to be writing, it also might take a while. Enjoy this chapter for a while.
> 
> Also, if anyone knows polish, and i'm clearly wrong, please help me. It's meant to mean...
> 
> Największy sekret kiedykolwiek = the biggest secret ever  
> obiecuję = promise


	8. Super Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, song title is by Rick James and I got it from the Suicide Squad album because I'm a little obsessed.

The two sat, drinking tea at the kitchen bench, sitting on opposite sides in silence. It is a thick and awkward silence trapping them from movement or speech, they sit there barely moving to sip. Finally, Stiles has had enough, and put the cup down rather suddenly.

“This is ridiculous!”

“It is a little awkward, yes, but its not like we’ve ever had sex with each other before, so there’s a certain amount of weird to this moment.”

She walks around the island, stepping in to his space comfortably as he wraps his hands around his waist, hers around his broad and muscled shoulders. 

“Maybe, we should… I don’t know… Start kissing? That’s the place we should start. Like normal people.” 

They fit together, lips chaste and wet, caressing like water and oil, her hands gripping the front of his shirt, as if not knowing what to do, or where to go. The intensity of the moment was shorting out each of their brains, but as Derek accidentally bit Stiles’ bottom lip, gaining a moan of ecstasy, it was like he woke up from a daze. He wraps one arm around her waist, tugging her as close as possible, and his other hand sliding up her slender neck to free her hair from its lazy clip. He pulled away to look her in the eyes as he played with pieces of her dark brown hair.

“I do love the hot secretary look. Very… Sexy.” He speaks decidedly, with an almost whisky husked timbre to his voice. Her reply is breathless.

“Shut up and take me to the bedroom.”

“Mmmm…” Derek seems to think for a moment, but one can see from the impish grin on his face that his decision is already made. “Not yet.”

He lifts her suddenly, placing her on the island and slipping in between her open thighs to attack her slim neck with his lips. She gasps, grabbing the back of his shirt and the edge of the bench with equal strength, as if trying to tether herself to the world, as if his very ministrations could make her float away in ecstasy. He kisses and sucks along her slender neck, happening upon a dip between her neck and her collar bone, that when he kisses it a shiver runs up her spine so strong he feels it under his palms. He sucks a hickey there, and like its an automatic reaction, she clenches her thighs around his waist.

“Oh! Oh god!”

“Not my name but close enough.”

“Please Derek, please!”

“What baby? What do you want me to do?” He’s teasing her, making her ask for it, making her beg for it.

“Oh god, anything, I need anything, something, just do something!”

Derek chooses to look her in the eye, caressing her face with the hand not stabilising his body on the island. The hand lightly ghosting over her elven features slides over her neck, fingers beating a tattoo on her collar bone, and flittering across her sternum. He fiercely avoids touching her breasts, even as she thrusts her chest towards him, brushing in between them instead, and the way the large expanse of his hand slides down her abdomen, she tenses as if sucking in a breathe. She can feel where he is moving to, feel it in the air and in her soul, but he stops just before the waistband of the pencil skirt, slowly untucking the coral blouse.

“Did I mention how much I’m loving what you wear to work, its just like a trip back in time.” He caresses her hips, making her whine with denied touch. “And the way it hugs your hips, god, its as if you’re trying to kill me.”

“That’s rich coming from you, mister, but I am going to kill you if you don’t touch me soon.”

“Yes ma’am.” And as if he is following orders, he abruptly slides his hand up her skirt, placing his hand on her moist underwear, circling lightly. 

With his other hand, he unzips the side of the skirt, and removing his other hand only for a moment to slide the skirt off her body. Even after this short moment, Stiles is panting, her breath heavy with the effort of keeping her cool. The hand returns, finding her clit through the lacy fabric, rubbing gently, teasingly, making her writhe as she tries to find more pressure. She is so desperate that a mantra of passion begins to ring out.

“Please, please, please, please, please, please…”

“Please what baby? What do you want.”

Her silence is stubborn, and in retaliation Derek applies pressure to her clit, not moving in the slightest, driving a whine from her mouth. 

“You don’t get to be stubborn, use your words like a good girl.”

Even through her panties, Derek could feel the rush of slick against his hand at the praise. It made him noticeably hard through his pants, digging himself in to her thigh.

“I need more Derek. It feels like I’m so close I might explode.”

The admission of her passion is all it takes, as he slips his hands inside her panties and between her smooth, hairless folds. Derek pauses, just caressing her, not touching her really yet, but drawing her in by the neck to kiss her softly. Distracting her with his tongue, he slips two fingers in to her, their groans mixed together in a symphony of their love. Involuntarily, he crooks his fingers inside her, making her keen under his hands.

“Fuck yes!”

“What in the hell did I just do?” Derek asked in confusion, not moving as Stiles’ orgasmic tremors melt away.

“That, my amazing boyfriend, was a mythical thing called a g-spot. You just gave me an orgasm.” Her tone was both her usual mocking kind, while also being clearly very grateful. She patted his broad chest lovingly, sliding from his grip and off the bench. She begins to walk towards his bed, sauntering with a tantalising sway of her hips. He follows like a man in the desert, water deprived and thirsting for her.

As she strips off her shirt, he copies, his back muscles flexing with the ease of the movement, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them drop to the floor, crawling on to the low bed where she lies on her back. Her hair is twisted to lie over her shoulder at the nape of her neck, and she is looking at him with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation, his huge muscled body crowding around her, his lips slotting with hers in love.

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too, Derek. Promise you won’t leave me?” She looks afraid, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. It reminds him of something, the fear in his father’s eyes whenever his mother goes out to do something dangerous. It’s a look in the eyes of every child who has lost a parent, and the fear that everyone would follow them out of their lives.

“I’m afraid you’re so very stuck with me darling. I will never leave you.” He kisses her again, his arms bearing his weight, stopping him from crushing her, but boxing her in below him.

He lets his pelvis sink in to her, their clothed groins grinding together in perfect rhythm, Stiles being the one to break from the kiss, rolling them over so that she is on top, while distracting Derek with her cheek caressing and scented his bearded jaw. She kisses just where his neck begins, finding his pulse to suck a mark there, marking him as taken to the rest of the world. She lets her hands slide across his muscled abdomen, her thumb tracing the shape of his chiseled abs and trailing down to dip beneath his jocks only slightly when he grabs her wrist.

“I will explode if you touch me, I swear, I have to last long enough not to resemble a teenage virgin.” 

“You got it. Do you wanna… be on top?”

“You don’t have to-”

“I’d feel better if you were on top. I like feeling small when you’re above me, it’s comforting. Like a really sexy hug.”

Derek immediately rolls back to be on top of her, on hand immediately hitching one leg up on to his hip.

“As you wish.”

Derek kisses down her chest, large mouthed kisses leaving short-lived bruises on her breasts as he unclips her lace bra, her chest distending from the bed in unbidden passion. He sucks a pert nipple in to his mouth and she moans loudly, echoing throughout the room, and as he continues his oral ministrations, she grasps the back of his head roughly, pulling him away by the hair. He grabs both of her hands, holding them a little above her head as he switches to her other breast, and his other hand sliding over her taut abdomen to slide two fingers slowly in to her heat. He continues to slide them in and out languidly, the heel of his palm resting lightly against her clit. He begins to speed his movements, pausing slightly to slip in a third before hand, using his fingers to practically fuck the life out of her. He is sliding three of his thick fingers in and out of her, earning illicit moans along with the sloppy noises of her slick pussy, and when she begins shaking, he stop on an inward thrust, curling his fingers slowly to keep her at the brink, scraping at her g-spot. She is keening wildly, one hand gripping the sheets below her and the other grasping at the pillow she lies on, crushing it in her spidery and string fingers. The mantra is back.

“Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please.”

He doesn’t move his fingers, much to her chagrin, but he does slowly lean down, so slow that Stiles feels like he might not be moving at all, just hinting at it to torture her, but when his lips finally reach her heat, she feels like she is literally rising off his bed and floating in the air. His tongue is only flicking lightly, almost too lightly to do anything, against her clit and she is so so close when he draws his fingers from her, pulling back to his knees and admiring her.

“Fuck you and your determination to stop me from cumming you absolute douche-canoe.”

“I am going to make you cum so hard, so many times that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow, everyone will know you have been so thoroughly fucked.”

Stiles arches in to him at his words, and just when she thinks he’s going to pull away, leave her gasping and writhing completely unsatisfied, Derek buries his face between her thighs and doesn’t stop till she sees white. She rides out her intense orgasm on his face, shaking on his bed afterwards as he gives the last few languid licks, making her vibrate to her core. He crawls back up her body, kissing between her breasts and along her collar bone as he goes. She caresses his bearded face gently, pulling him up for a loving kiss, close-mouthed and sweet rather than the passionate and lust-filled tongue kisses from before.

“You still good?” Derek has a hand on her waist as he speaks, a thumb rubbing circles in to her hip bone.

“Very.”

Her voice is already beginning to become hoarse from her screams of ecstasy. They continued to kiss lightly, basking in the afterglow of the small moment. Inevitably, it began to heat up yet again, tongue slipping in, hands grasping for some sort of purchase on their lover as the heat crept back in to them. Stiles has a hand roaming over his muscled abdomen, and just as it slips underneath his boxer briefs, he tense as her fingers brush his quivering member. 

“Fucking… Stiles, I have… Condoms!” His words are interspersed with wordless grunts of passion as he struggles to get words out as she strokes at him. “In the drawer next to the…”

“…”

“…”

“Bed!” He finally grunts out as he pushes her away, finally realising she was enjoying his struggle to maintain control.

Stiles crawls across the bed towards his bedside drawers, rifling through it to produce the box of extra extra large condoms. She turns to him in a mixture of abject horror and lust, a small thought occurring to both of them that she might just be a size queen.

“Werewolf penis thing? Or is it just you?”

“Oddly enough, I get the pride of being able to admit that its natural. The only time that its werewolf related is the knot, which I’m kinda saving for the wedding night.”

“Proud little sour wolf.”

Stiles clutches one of the condoms in one hand, caressing his face with the other as she gently kissed him. Her love poured through her lips like a shakespearean soliloquy, dripping syllables of gossamer adoration unto him, his returning with equal relish. Slyly, she slides his boxers off slightly, revealing his cock that stands to attention. She pulls away to crawl down, helping him wriggle the rest of the way to his pure naked self before taking him in her mouth just once, swallowing down all 11 inch and soda can wide birth with a mildly pleased choking sound. 

“Stiles!” He growls out her name, a sign of his barely held restraint, and the resultant pop of her mouth removing itself from his member before sliding the condom on to him expertly. His animalistic side takes over as he flips her beneath him, burying his face in her neck as he savagely nips at the junction, leaving several hickeys as she writhes beneath him. He lines up with her entrance, sliding in halfway before sliding back out and back in again.

He continues his languid pace, slowly working more and more of himself in to her with every thrust, and she is already beginning to shake beneath him. Her fingernails drag down his back, leaving light little scratches along the muscles of his back. Finally, he is fully sheathed within her sex, and his extreme length has stretched Stiles so far, her ecstasy so close, that when he hits her g spot a single time, she comes apart, Derek slowly fucking her through her orgasm. She takes great big breaths, trying to calm her heart as she clings to her lover.

“That’s it, you’ve officially ruined me for anybody else. And I am definitely a size queen.” She does an experimental pelvic roll, before nodding with glassy eyes. “Yep, very very big preference for size.”

“Good. I want you to never.” Thrust. “Want.” Thrust. “Another.” Thrust “Ever.” Thrust “Again.” Thrust. His chest remains unmoving as his lower body rolls against her.

“Oh god Derek, I need you to fuck me.”

“How hard? How hard do you want me to fuck you baby?”

She locks eyes with him intensely, rolling her own hips up in to him, fucking up from below.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget everything but your name. I want you to fuck me so hard I SCREAM.”

Derek began a merciless pounding of her body, all of his muscles tensing to help further speed up and strengthen each and every slide in and out of his cock inside of her. Each of them are grunting in ecstasy, and Derek slows for a second to lift one of Stiles’ legs over his shoulder and driving back in. Her back arches off of the bed, pressing her chest to his as her moans get louder, Derek focusing on his goal. It doesn’t take too long for her sex to begin clenching around his thick member, quivering as she is so thoroughly ploughed by her mate. She begins screaming in ecstasy as her nails dig in to his back, trying to find some purchase on her lover.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. OH FUCK!” She cums violently, Derek fucking her through her orgasm. He slows to a complete halt, slipping out of her as she whined at the empty feeling within her, kissing each other sweetly, mouths closed as her shaking body calms down.

“You good?”

“Oh so very.” She replies breathlessly.

“Good. You mind if I tried something a little different?”

“Like a different position? Or like weird different, like you have a dildo and want to try bottoming? Because if so, I don’t judge.” Stiles has brought the hilarity back to the moment, as she so often does, making Derek breathe out a laugh through his grinning face.

“No, I was hoping to get you to turn around…” Derek moves in to nibble on her ear, whispering sensually. “On your hands and knees just for me.”

“Ooh, doggy style huh?” Stiles giggles at Derek, joyful exasperation painted across his chiseled features.

“Is it your mission to exasperate me?”

Stiles looks loving in to his eyes before replying. “Till the very end of our days.”

They kissed sweetly, a chaste meeting of their lips before Stiles pushed him off to roll over, steadying herself on her hands and knees. Derek placed his hands gingerly on her hips, gripping tighter as she ground back in to him, looking over her shoulder to give him a nod of assurance. He resettled himself within her tight sex swiftly, sliding in in one sudden thrust. Stiles throws her head back, back arching as he returns to a punishing pace, sliding in and out of her fiercely, unrelentingly. It doesn’t take long for Stiles to reach another orgasm, her walls shuddering around Derek’s cock, her arms giving way so that her face and chest were now supporting her raised ass, and it doesn’t stop for what feels like forever to the both of them. The fluttering of her sex turns to a constant squeezing around him at the new position, bringing him to an end finally. He breathes for a few minutes, struggling to hold himself above her and not to crush her with his mass. Eventually, he slips out, and the two of them collapse on to the bed, Stiles quick to snuggle herself in to Derek’s warmth, placing soft kisses on his broad chest.

“Now that’s what I call a through fucking.”

“Yeah.”

“You happy?” Stiles sits up a little when she asks this question, looking Derek in the eyes, her own shining with a gossamer sheen over the top, joy displayed in the deep chocolate brown of her iris’.

Derek looks at her and smiles, leaning up to give her a short peck on the lips.

“Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That was steamier than I thought it was going to be, turns out, you read enough dirty writing, you tend to figure out how to write what you don't know. Sorry it's so long, I just kept writing it, hence why it tok so long to write too, I couldn't find the perfect way to end it, while also having slow build, and making it loving because they're in a loving relationship. Also, I made it so that Stiles wasn't a virgin because I just did. So, hope it's all ok. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to write, sorry if it does. I'm just in my final year of high school, so the pressure is on. 
> 
> See you later guys, gals, and non-binary pals.
> 
> From Blue


	9. Just A PSA

Hey guys, so I was just reading through all of the chapters consecutively, searching for errors, working on the latest chapter, and I realised I've made some continuity errors. I've said Derek is 24, and has just been hired as a Professor of Journalism and Literature at Yale College, so I've gone back, changed it to 27 years old, and I don't know if you can be a professor in two areas, so I'm just going to make him a professor of literature who freelances as a journalist occasionally. This pretty much outlines all the changes that's being made, so if you really want, you can go back and re-read, but this are all the changes I'm making at the moment I think, I'll add some more to the list if I'm wrong

Edit: I also realised that I insinuated Lydia and Allison were lesbians, which would be fine had I not made them bisexual for plot purposes because they end up with completely different people. Point is, I didn't really plan the story till I'd finished, like, chapter 4, so now I've had to go back a couple times and fix it because I'm the worst. Hope you guys aren't suffering too badly through the shittiness of my writing. Blue over and out.


	10. Authors note

Hey guys, 

So this is the official notice, this fanfiction is dead and buried. I've been trying to add to it, but upon reflection, Stiles is in no way Stiles-like, neither is Derek, or any of the other characters for that matter. While it takes the original familial structure and the werewolf aspect, this is basically a stand alone work. This is why I will be renaming all of the characters, trying to finish writing it, and maybe publish it as a Young Adult novel somewhere in the future. So yeah, this won't be updated ever again, and I will probably leave this up here for a while, but no more updates from this point forth. I'm sorry, but the muse has left me in regards to any and all Teen Wolf Fics.

Peace out,

Blue


End file.
